Teenage Saiyans and Superheroes
by SaiyanLover
Summary: FINALLY UPDATED! The typical sweet and funny GV get together, with a few tiny twists. Standard disclaimers apply. RR
1. Chapter 1: Rescues

Teenage Saiyans and Superheroes  
  
By- Me (AKA- Saiyan Lover)  
  
Chapter 1 : Rescues  
  
Gohan jerked upright in his bed. He untangled himself from the covers so he could look over at the clock. It was three in the morning.  
  
"Oh, boy. What was I dreaming about to wake me up this early?" He said as he groggily rubbed his eyes. Then he remembered. He blushed even though he was alone.  
  
"What's wrong with me? Why am I dreaming about her again? She's really nice and all, except when she's trying to discover who Saiyaman is." He smiled slightly and rolled onto his stomach. He put both hands under his pillow and shut his eyes.  
  
"Wonder if she's thinking about me." he murmured right as he drifted off to sleep again.  
  
  
  
Videl's eyes popped open. She thought she had heard someone say her name, but almost as if they were in a dream or really far away. She sat up and looked at the clock. It was three in the morning.  
  
"Ugh. Way too early to get up for school." She tiptoed out into the hallway and looked around. Nobody was there. Her eyebrows furrowed together.  
  
"How strange. I know I heard somebody say my name." She went back into her room and sat on the window seat that was underneath her big bay window.  
  
Her eyes glanced up at the sky, looking for stars but unable to see them because of the many streetlights. She sighed and placed her head on her knees. The cloth felt cool against her cheek. That's the one thing she had always hated about the city-she couldn't ever see the stars.  
  
"I bet you could see them at Gohan's house." She said without thinking. She shook her head and blinked as she realized what she had said. "Why am I thinking about Gohan's house? I've never even been there." She looked thoughtful for a moment.  
  
"He did say he lived in the mountains, though. Guess that's what I remembered." She shrugged and made her way back to her bed. She yawned as she sat back down. "Can't forget, I have school tomorrow." she said while she snuggled under the covers.  
  
  
  
"Hey Videl, are you going on that trip with the Honors Club this weekend?" Erasa asked Videl at lunch that day. Videl shook her head and finished chewing a bite of her ham and cheese sandwich.  
  
"My dad won't let me go on an overnight trip. And besides, I'd rather stay home and train." Erasa smiled "You're going aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah. So is Sharpner."  
  
"Is Gohan going?" Videl asked, almost without thinking.  
  
"I don't know. Why don't you ask him. He and Sharpner are headed this way." Erasa nodded her head in the direction of the two approaching males. Videl turned just as Gohan sat down in the seat next to her.  
  
"Hey there, Videl." He smiled.  
  
"Hi Gohan." Videl smiled back. Then she remembered that morning and turned away as she felt her cheeks begin to color slightly. Sharpner sat down next to Erasa and stole one of her fries. Erasa glared at him and stole one of his chips.  
  
"So, Gohan," Erasa started, turning away from Sharpner. "Are you going on that field trip this weekend with the Honors Club?" Gohan shook his head. "Why not? You're in all Honors classes. I thought you would want to go." Gohan shrugged as he took a sip of his drink.  
  
"I don't think my mom would have let me go."  
  
"You mean you didn't even ask her?" Erasa said, slightly surprised.  
  
"You haven't met my mom, Erasa. She's. well, very overprotective. And trust me, you don't want to get on her bad side. She has quite a temper. My dad was even scared of her." Gohan smiled.  
  
"Wow, Gohan. Your mom sounds like the exact opposite of you. You don't have a temper at all, do ya?" Videl asked jokingly. Gohan blushed and looked down at his lunch tray.  
  
"Well, actually."  
  
"What? You mean you're really a tough guy underneath all that shyness?" Videl smirked. Gohan blushed even more, if that was possible. Erasa looked between the two, wondering if she saw what she thought she did.  
  
"So, what are ya'll gonna do while we're gone? Be totally bored to tears?" Sharpner asked as he raised his eyebrows. Videl rolled her eyes.  
  
"Please, spare me. We'll probably have more fun since you guys are gone." She looped her arm through Gohan's. "Isn't that right, Gohan." He almost choked on his pizza when she put his arm through his.  
  
"Um, yeah." Gohan finally managed to get out. Sharpner and Videl hadn't noticed Gohan's reaction, so they kept picking at each other. Erasa, on the other hand, had seen Gohan's face. I bet they're going to have more fun than they think.   
  
Gohan noticed Erasa looking at him and smiled uncomfortably. Videl's arm was still looped through his. Erasa giggled and winked at him. Gohan felt his face turn red again. Sharpner and Videl had stopped their verbal battle, since both of them were rather hungry.  
  
"Um, Videl?" Gohan asked nervously. She looked up at him. He swallowed.  
  
"What?" He looked down at their arms. She laughed.  
  
"Sorry! I guess you can't eat like that can you?" she said as she removed her arm from his. Gohan blushed and shook his head. Phew. That was embarrassing. Gohan thought to himself as he resumed eating. But he couldn't forget how warm she had felt, pressed up against him.  
  
  
  
"Bye, Videl! Bye Gohan! See you on Monday!" Erasa and Sharpner yelled out of the bus windows as they pulled away. It was eight o'clock on Thursday morning and Videl and Gohan had come to say goodbye. As the bus pulled out of the parking lot, Videl turned to Gohan.  
  
"Phew! Thank goodness we got rid of them." She pretended to wipe sweat off her forehead. Gohan laughed. As they walked up to the doors, Videl glanced over at Gohan, who was staring up at the sky wistfully.  
  
Man, I don't even know what to talk about with him! She realized. Great, just great. We'll spend the next to days not talking at all. She smirked as an idea came to her.  
  
That's no fun. And besides, he's still on my suspect list for Great Saiyaman. He's so mysterious that I don't even know anything about him at all. How about we find out if Gohan really does have a tough side.   
  
"Hey, Gohan?" He just kept staring up at the sky. She looked up, half expecting to see Great Saiyaman, but there was nothing there. She looked back at Gohan's face. He looked almost like he was searching the skies for something. or someone. She placed her hand on his arm.  
  
"Gohan?" He stiffened at her touch, so she brought her hand away.  
  
"Yeah, what is it Videl?" He asked innocently as he brought his eyes away from the endless sky and once again put his barriers up. She looked at him intently.  
  
"Are you alright?" She could see him swallow.  
  
"Yeah, of course. Why?" She looked down at the ground.  
  
"You were staring up at the sky, like you were looking for something. Then when I said your name, you acted like you didn't hear me."  
  
"I'm sorry Videl. I was just thinking." Her eyes flicked up to his face.  
  
"About." He sighed.  
  
"A lot of stuff." She sidled closer to him.  
  
"Don't wanna tell me, do ya?" He glanced over at her, surprised. He smiled slightly.  
  
"I can't." Her eyes looked slightly disappointed, and for the barest of seconds, Videl thought she saw.pain.resentment.but as fast as the thought had flown into her head, the look was gone. They walked back up to school in silence.  
  
  
  
"Psst, Videl." Christy, the girl who sat behind Videl in English said. Videl turned to look at her. Christy had long brown hair and blue eyes, which at that moment were sparkling mischievously.  
  
"Yeah, what?" Videl whispered back. Christy smiled.  
  
"So what's up with you and Gohan?" Videl almost fell out of her chair.  
  
"Wh. What.do you mean?" Christy raised one eyebrow.  
  
"Don't play innocent with me Videl. You guys were walking together this morning, and I saw the way he was looking at you." Videl looked over at Gohan, who was sitting two seats away. She looked back at Christy.  
  
"There's nothing going on between us." Christy looked rather let down, but suspicious. Videl cleared her throat and leaned in closer to her. "What do you mean, you saw the way he was looking at me? How was he looking at me?" Christy's face lit up as she leaned in as if she was going to spill a juicy secret.  
  
"Whenever you looked down at the ground, he looked at you like." she paused, "he loved you." Videl really did fall out of her chair.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Videl are you okay?" Christy asked as she stood up. She looked down to see Videl sitting on the floor with her mouth hanging open. She couldn't help but giggle at the sight of it.  
  
Gohan's head had jerked up as soon as he heard the thump. He looked over to see Videl sitting on the floor. The girl who sat above and behind her, he thought her name was Christy, was laughing.  
  
"Um, Videl? Why are you sitting on the floor? Are you hurt?" Gohan asked while trying to figure out what was going on. The professor had noticed the disturbance.  
  
"Excuse me. Do we have a problem up there?" Videl was back in her seat faster than lightning. Gohan blinked.  
  
"No sir, professor. I just fell out of my chair, that's all." He made a face, but went back to his lesson. Gohan leaned over towards Videl.  
  
"Videl are you alright?" She nodded and kept her eyes on the front of the classroom. Gohan leaned back into his chair and shook his head.  
  
Videl's alarm on her watch went off. She pressed a button and spoke into it.  
  
"What is it captain?" The captain's voice was accompanied by static, but it wasn't loud enough to interfere with the conversation.  
  
"Videl, we have a bank robbery on South Avenue. There's at least a dozen of them. We can't handle them all by ourselves!" A gunshot could be heard in the background.  
  
"I'll be right there." Videl ran down the steps. "Sorry, professor." She yelled as she ran by the Chemistry teacher.  
  
"No problem Videl." He said, going right back to his demonstration about what happens when you mix copper sulfate and hydronium.  
  
Gohan felt a sweatdrop run down his back. There's no way Videl can handle that many! She'll get herself killed. That thought made Gohan break into a cold sweat. He stood up and ran down the steps, in much the same manner that Videl had. He paused briefly in front of the professor.  
  
"Bathroom." Without waiting for him to answer, he ran out the door. The teacher just shook his head.  
  
"As I was saying class."  
  
  
  
Gohan rushed up onto the roof and pressed the button on his watch. Several beams of light radiated from his body as he transformed into the Great Saiyaman. He flew off the roof with speed greater than that of an airplane. He was pushed along faster by the thought of Videl being hurt.  
  
In almost no time he was above the bank. There were police cars parked outside, and there were shots coming at them from inside the bank. Gohan looked among the people huddled behind the cars.  
  
He didn't see Videl. There was a horrible twisting feeling in his stomach. Then he saw a flash of movement by the back door.  
  
"Videl." He whispered, his voice hoarse. He flew down and landed in front of the building. Bullets whizzed at him, but he caught them easily in his hands. He ran inside and saw the man who had been shooting. His face was covered by a navy ski mask and his gun was pointed straight at Gohan's head.  
  
"Goodbye, Mr. Saiyaman." He said with an evil voice. Gohan formed a small energy blast and fired it at the man. It didn't kill him, it only knocked him out. He fell over limply.  
  
Gohan looked around for the door that led to the back and saw it behind the counter. He leapt over it easily and broke the door down with his foot. His eyes went wide at the sight he saw.  
  
Most of the men were busy collecting their treasure, but two of them were occupied by another task. Videl was slumped up against the wall, her eyes barely open. Her left arm was bleeding from a bullet wound, and there was a deep cut running down her right calf.  
  
Gohan felt the anger well up inside him. At that moment he had no emotion in him except pure and utter hatred for the men who were hurting Videl. And for Gohan, hatred was a much guarded and seldom felt emotion.  
  
He launched himself at the closest villain, not thinking about whether or not he might accidentally kill him. He punched the first one in the gut, and the thief coughed up blood before he fell over. Gohan didn't even wait to see the outcome of his attack, he was already kicking the next one down onto the floor. As he hit the ground, Gohan heard something crack. To his great surprise and astonishment, he didn't care what it had been.  
  
He turned to see the rest of the gang coming at him. He caught all their bullets and took them all down swiftly. Never pausing in his continuous battle to protect Videl. Before the last one even hit the ground, he was at her side and wiping the sweat off her brow with his cape. She was breathing in gasps.  
  
"Saiya.man." She whispered right before she passed out cold.  
  
  
  
"She'll be alright. Don't worry."  
  
"You're sure there's nothing wrong?"  
  
"That's what I said, son. Those wounds should be healed in no time." Videl heard the voices as if they were very far away. She opened her eyes slowly. She was surrounded by white. Everything in the room was white. She turned her head and almost blinked at the bright object she saw there.  
  
Wait, she thought. That's Saiyaman! Now I remember. I guess he brought me here. Neither the doctor or Saiyaman had noticed she was awake. She slowly swung her legs over the edge of the hospital bed so as not to get dizzy, and coughed lightly to get their attention. They both turned around so quickly she was afraid they would get whiplash. Ironically, the doctor rubbed his neck slightly as if he had.  
  
"Videl!" Saiyaman cried in shock, not showing any sign that his neck hurt. Videl narrowed her eyes. He doesn't usually sound that like. His voice is deeper. But when he talks that he sounds like. She felt faint as it hit her. He sounds like Gohan.  
  
"Are you alright, Miss Videl?" Saiyaman asked. Videl noticed that he was standing beside her. "You looked like you might faint." She shook her head.  
  
"No, I'm fine." He sounds like Saiyaman now. That's weird. Maybe I was imagining it. She noticed the bandages on her arms and legs. She smiled slightly and looked up at Saiyaman, even though she couldn't see his eyes.  
  
"Thanks, Saiyaman." He grinned and saluted her.  
  
"No problem, Miss Videl." She smiled back. He's such a nutcase. "Well, I must be going, Miss Videl. I have to get back to." Gohan stopped himself just in time. "my duties. See ya later!"  
  
He flew out the window, which was conveniently open. It was a good thing, too. Gohan was so flustered that if it had been shut, he would have slammed right into it. As he flew over the city, he let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding.  
  
I'm so stupid! I can't believe I almost said I had to go back to school! That would have totally blown my cover! Stupid, stupid, stupid!  
  
  
  
"Oh my gosh, Videl! I heard what happened!"  
  
"Hey Videl, I heard you got shot in seven places! Is that true?"  
  
"Thank goodness for Saiyaman! Bet you're thankful he showed up!"  
  
"I'm glad you're alright, Videl. I would have been really lonesome if anything had happened to you." This last comment was made by Gohan, and it was the only one all day that had made Videl feel special. The rest were just questions of curiosity, and didn't mean anything to her. She smiled shyly.  
  
"Thanks, Gohan. At least you care that I'm okay. Everybody else just seems excited about it." She said, her eyes downcast. They were in the cafeteria and the whole school was talking about Videl's most recent "brush with death"-as it had come to be called.  
  
At that moment another curiosity seeker, she thought his name was Kyle, sat down across from her. He had short brown hair and brown eyes.  
  
"So Videl," he said with a conceited smile on his face. "If you don't feel too exhausted, what do you say we do something together this weekend? Maybe go see a movie. We'll just stay away from all the banks, okay? I wouldn't want your dad to get a hold of me if anything happened to you!" He laughed as if he had just cracked the funniest joke in the world.  
  
Before Videl could respond to the loser's request, Gohan jumped in.  
  
"Think again, pal. She already has plans this weekend. Get lost." His tone was low and icy. The guy gave Gohan a surprised glance.  
  
"Uh, excuse me. I was talking to Videl, not you." He turned back to Videl and rolled his eyes. "So, what time do you want me to pick you up? Seven?"  
  
He was interrupted when Gohan jerked upright and reached across the table. Kyle's eyes went wide as Gohan's fist closed around his collar and jerked him up.  
  
"I said 'Get. Lost.'" Gohan's eyes narrowed into slits. Kyle was dangling at least half a foot off the ground. Videl's own eyes were wide with shock. Gohan dropped Kyle and he hit the floor with a thud.  
  
"Come on, Videl. Let's get away from all these jerks." Videl gathered up her lunch while Gohan did the same. All eyes were on them as they walked out the doors and onto the grass on the front lawn.  
  
"Um, Gohan." Videl said hesitantly, not knowing how to thank him for what he had done. He kept his eyes on his feet as he unpacked his lunch again. He sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry, Videl. I guess that was kind of.stupid of me." He blushed slightly. "Guess I got carried away." He glanced over at her and was surprised to see that she was smiling at him. She shook her head.  
  
"No, Gohan. It wasn't stupid, it was very sweet. Thank you." She leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek. His entire face felt like it was burning with an intense fire, and his heart was beating faster than it did even in the middle of the fiercest battle. That one little kiss made so many emotions dance through his heart that he couldn't even begin to identify them.  
  
Videl felt her own face turn red. Why did I just do that? She asked herself. You know why: because you wanted to.   
  
Gohan was chewing on his lip. Did she do what I think she just did? Am I dreaming? Why do I feel so weird? Is it because. he felt his mouth go dry at the realization of recognizing one of the emotions. I love her. He swallowed loudly. Videl glanced up at him and giggled.  
  
"What's so funny?" Gohan asked, confused. Videl just laughed harder.  
  
"Do you always swallow that loud?" She asked between laughs. Gohan looked down at the grass and tried to concentrate on a small beetle crawling between the blades of grass.  
  
"Only when I'm nervous." He admitted. She stopped laughing and stared at him intently.  
  
"Why are you nervous?" He smiled slightly and looked up at her.  
  
"Well, I told Kyle that you already had plans this weekend, and." He blushed furiously. "I was going to ask you if you wanted to do something with me this weekend."  
  
".uh.sure, well, um., yeah, I.guess, if., I mean, .as long as."  
  
Her words were cut off as she felt something lightly brush against her lips. Her eyes popped open and she looked to see what it was. All she saw was Gohan staring at her with a slightly embarrassed, yet slightly suggestive smile on his face. She brought her fingertips up to her lips.  
  
"Was that.you?" He nodded as a slight blush appeared on his cheeks. She put her hand behind his neck. It was his turn to be surprised.  
  
"Do that again." She whispered as she leaned towards him with her eyes shut. He shut his own eyes and bent down to meet her. As their lips met, they both felt shivers run down their spines. Gohan kissed her harder and she responded by doing the same.  
  
It was a long time before Videl broke away to get some air. Gohan looked down at his hands, waiting for her to say something first. When she didn't, he looked up. She was smirking at him.  
  
"What???"  
  
"I didn't know you could kiss like that." He blushed.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" She stopped smirking. He sounded almost hurt.  
  
"I didn't know you were so strong either." He just stared at her.  
  
"Strong?"  
  
"Yeah, you lifted Kyle off the floor by his collar-with one hand!" She grinned. "I guess there's a lot of things I don't know about you, huh." He smiled.  
  
"That's for sure." She cocked her head. Now what did he mean by that? She wondered.  
  
"So, what do you wanna do this weekend?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Definitely not go see a movie. That's what everybody does." She wrinkled her nose in disgust. He laughed. Then, a brilliant idea came to Videl's mind.  
  
"How about I come over to your house?" Gohan felt a sweat drop run down his neck.  
  
"My.house?"  
  
"Yeah. Introduce me to your family, show me around. That way I can find out about Mystery Man." She said playfully. He grinned.  
  
"Okay, but you asked for it."  
  
"Hey, I can take care of myself."  
  
"I know. But don't say I didn't warn you." She slapped him playfully.  
  
"I'll be over there at ten on Saturday morning, okay?"  
  
"Sounds great."  
  
"And, Gohan?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Can you see the stars at your house?"  
  
  
  
"Gohan, someone's on the phone for you!"  
  
"Coming Mom!" Gohan came out of his room. Chi Chi was standing there with her hand over the receiver.  
  
"It's a girl. She said her name was Videl, or something like that. Is she the one that's coming over tomorrow?" Gohan nodded and made a grab for the phone. Chi Chi brought it back up to her ear.  
  
"Here he is dear! I'll see you tomorrow morning, Videl!" She said cheerfully as she handed the phone to Gohan. He glared at her and took the phone.  
  
"Hey, Videl. Sorry about that." He walked into his room and shut the door. Videl was trying not to laugh.  
  
"Gohan, I hate to ask you this, but.."  
  
"But."  
  
"Well, you see, my dad's going out of town this weekend for some convention for something, you know, publicity, and he doesn't want to leave me at home, even though the servants will be there, and he's really overprotective, so he told me to find someone to stay with, and I would ask Erasa, but she' not here, and I was thinking, since I would already be at your house, and I trust you, and."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I know he won't want me to stay at a boy's house, because like I said he's really overprotective, and he would get a bunch of ideas that weren't true, but I know you and your family are good people, and."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"All I have to tell him is that I'm going to a friend's house, he won't bother to ask whose, because he doesn't really care, as long I'm somewhere, and I was hoping it wouldn't be too much of a burden, but."  
  
"Videl, did you hear me?" He was interrupted by another voice.  
  
"Well of course it won't be a burden, Videl. We'd love to have you come stay with us."  
  
"MOM???? What are you doing?????" Gohan yelled.  
  
"I was just telling Videl that it would be fine if she spent the night on Saturday."  
  
"Mom, please hang up." Gohan said flatly.  
  
"Okay, sweetie. Bye-bye Videl!" Gohan scowled at his bedroom wall.  
  
"Videl, I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be, Gohan." " Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow, then"  
  
"Okay, bye!"  
  
"Bye!" Gohan swallowed. "Hey, Videl?" All he heard was the dial tone. "I love you." He whispered quietly.  
  
  
  
Well, what do you think? This was the first G/V that I ever wrote, so there's no real plot or anything. It's sweet and at times a bit humorous. That's about it. #_# Please review! It takes all of 5 seconds.  
  
Saiyan Lover ( (Vegeta, Goku, Trunks, Gohan, and Goten included) 


	2. Chapter 2: Discoveries

Teenage Saiyans and Superheroes  
  
By- Me (AKA- Saiyan Lover)  
  
Chapter 2: Discoveries  
"Hey, Goten!" It was eight o'clock on Saturday morning and Goten was playing with his toys while waiting for Chi Chi to finish making breakfast. He looked up at his brother with wide, innocent eyes.  
  
"What is it brother?" Gohan smiled. He looks so much like Dad when he puts that innocent face on.   
  
"Well, you know how my friend Videl is coming over today?" Goten nodded. "While she's here, make sure not to show off any of your real power okay?" Goten frowned.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Don't fire any energy blasts or lift any cars." Goten nodded.  
  
"Okay, brother, I won't." Gohan smiled and ruffled Goten's hair.  
  
"Thanks, Goten." He turned to leave the room.  
  
"Gohan?" He turned to see Goten staring at him.  
  
"What is it Goten?"  
  
"Is she your girlfriend?" A sweat drop ran down Gohan's neck.  
  
"Why would you think that, Goten?"  
  
"Well, mom said she was." Gohan glared up at the ceiling. Why me?  
  
"No, Goten. She's not really my girlfriend, just a good friend. Mom was just kidding." Goten nodded and went back to playing with his toys. Gohan sighed and walked into the kitchen where Chi Chi was fixing breakfast. Then he noticed something- She was humming. She only hums when she's really happy, or after she and dad have....  
  
"Uh, mom?" She turned and smiled.  
  
"Good morning, Gohan! Are you excited about today?" His mouth went dry. "Well, are you? You do remember who's coming over, don't you? I should hope you wouldn't forget about your girlfriend."  
  
"MOM! VIDEL IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" He yelled. She just smiled.  
  
"Gohan, you are going to do something with your hair before she comes over aren't you?" He reached up self-consciously.  
  
"What's wrong with my hair?"  
  
"Well, do you think maybe you could at least wash it?"  
  
"I washed it yesterday, Mom."  
  
"Yes dear, I know. But you want to look your best for Videl don't you?" He scowled.  
  
"I guess." He muttered.  
  
"Of course you do! Now go take a shower. Breakfast should be ready by the time you get out." Gohan walked to the bathroom, still glaring. Why me? He thought again as he stepped into the shower.  
  
He shut his eyes and let the warn spray run over his face. I can't believe Mom thinks Videl's my girlfriend. I mean, it's not like we've done any of that boyfriend girlfriend stuff. His eyes popped open. Wait, we kissed, and usually when you kiss somebody that means.   
  
He fell down with a loud thump that shook the house.  
  
Chi Chi was at the door in seconds.  
  
"Gohan, are you alright? What happened?"  
  
"I'm fine, Mom. I just slipped, that's all. Nothing to worry about."  
  
"Okay. But be careful Gohan."  
  
"Yes, Mom." He let his head fall back.  
  
Is Videl my girlfriend??? Hey, why would that be such a bad thing? Mom will tease me about it, and so will Erasa and Sharpner when they get back. But.If I love her, then it shouldn't matter what other people think. But what if she doesn't feel the same about me?  
  
And besides, I could never tell her I loved her. She'd probably just laugh and say 'I didn't know you had feelings.' I still don't know what she really meant when she said she didn't know I could kiss like that and that I was that strong. There's a lot she doesn't even know about me, how could she love me?  
  
  
  
"Ugh!" Videl threw yet another outfit onto her bed. She had been searching for something that would impress Gohan's family, but wouldn't make her look ridiculous.  
  
"Miss Videl, are you having a bit of a problem?" Videl turned to see Ann, one of their servants. Ann had looked after Videl since she was a baby, and was one of her best friends.  
  
"I don't know what to wear. I don't want to look like a bum, but if I look too nice, well." Ann smiled, showing the many wrinkles in her cheeks.  
  
"I have an idea, Videl. Here, put on your normal black capri's, or whatever you call them," Videl smiled. "Then, this yellow shirt underneath your ordinary white one." Videl looked in the mirror.  
  
"Do you think I look okay? I don't want his parents to." Videl trailed off as she realized what she had said. Oh, crap! I said 'his' parents!  
  
"Don't want his parents to think what?" Ann asked, giving Videl a wink. Videl sighed in relief and grinned. She's not going to tell Dad!  
  
"Never mind, Ann. I think I look just fine."  
  
"One thing, Videl."  
  
"What?"  
"About your hair."  
  
  
  
"Hey, Videl!" Gohan ran up to the jetcopter as Videl jumped out holding a small, blue duffel bag.  
  
"Hi Gohan. Boy, you sure do live out in the middle of nowhere." Gohan laughed.  
  
"I know." Videl pushed a button on the side of the copter and it immediately transformed into a capsule. "Uh, Videl?" She glanced up.  
  
"What is it Gohan?" He swallowed and she giggled. He gave her a little glare.  
  
"Just a little bit of warning, my mom thinks you're my.girlfriend." He was blushing. Videl felt her own cheeks warm.  
  
"Well, now that you mention it." She was interrupted by Chi Chi running out of the house to greet them.  
  
"Oh, Videl! I'm so glad I'm finally getting to meet you! I've heard so much about you, I know you'll make the perfect wife for my Gohan." Videl blushed and looked over at Gohan. He was looking at the ground.  
  
"Mom, this is Videl. Videl, this is my mom, Chi Chi Son." He muttered. Videl tried her best to smile.  
  
"Nice to meet you, too Mrs. Son."  
  
"Please dear, call me Chi Chi. Well, come on in! Gohan, be a gentleman and take her bag." Chi Chi started walking back towards the house. Gohan took Videl's bag and leaned over to whisper in her ear.  
  
"I warned you." Videl gave him a quizzical look.  
  
"You didn't tell me she thought I was your future wife, too." Gohan blushed furiously and bit his lip. Videl smiled. He's so cute when he's embarrassed. "It's okay, Gohan. I don't mind." She leaned over and let her lips meet his. He looked up surprised, but she had already ended it.  
  
"We better get going. If your mom sees us out here kissing, I have no doubt that by tomorrow, our wedding will be planned for us." Gohan was still in a daze.  
  
Did she say what I think she said? First, she said she didn't mind being called my future wife, and then she said 'our wedding'. Woah.  
  
  
  
"Goten, come say hello to Videl!" Chi-Chi yelled to Goten, who immediately appeared in the kitchen. Wow, she's pretty. I wonder if she's nice.  
  
"Hey Videl, my name's Goten." Videl squated down so she was on his level.  
  
"Hi there Goten. You look a lot like your brother, did you know that?" Goten nodded happily.  
  
"I want to be just like him when I grow up. I want to be strong, and I want to be a super hero, too." Gohan jumped in before Goten could do any more damage.  
  
"Well, Videl. Do you want me to show you around?" He practically dragged her down the hallway.  
  
I can't believe I was so stupid! I didn't even think to tell Goten not to say anything about Saiyaman. Stupid, stupid, stupid. He led Videl to his room. She looked at everything. Thankfully, he was pretty neat, and nothing embarrassing was lying about. She looked out the window.  
  
"Your room sure is a lot neater than mine. I have stuff all over the place." She smiled. "Do you think you could show me around outside?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
  
  
It was half an hour later, and they were lying on the riverbank. Gohan had his eyes shut, and didn't know that Videl was watching him.  
  
"Hey Gohan?"  
  
"Hmm?" He replied without opening his eyes.  
  
"What did Goten mean when he said he wanted to be a superhero, like you?" Gohan's eyes popped open and he looked over at her. She saw a sweatdrop run down his face.  
  
"Oh, you know how little kids are. I guess he thinks that since I'm so strong, I'm a superhero or something like that." He knew that had not sounded very convincing. He shut his eyes again. Videl suppressed a smile.  
  
"So you are really strong. Wonder why you never told anyone." She trailed off. Gohan swallowed loudly. Videl sat up and leaned over so her face was directly above Gohan's. He still had his eyes shut. She smirked.  
  
"Thank you, for saving my life," she paused. "Saiyaman." His eyes popped open and he tried to sit up. But he ran into an obstacle- Videl. She pressed her lips against his and forced him back on the ground.  
  
Gohan was in turmoil. Part of him was enjoying the kiss a lot, and part of him was freaking out that she knew he was Saiyaman. After what seemed like hours, she pulled away and looked down at him. He sat up and turned to face her.  
  
"How did you know?" he asked, his voice hoarse. She smiled.  
  
"I put bits and pieces together. Goten really helped me out, though." Gohan sighed and looked extremely upset. "Gohan, I'm not going to tell anyone. I promise you." She leaned forward and placed her forehead against his.  
  
"You really aren't going to tell anyone?" She shook her head. He smiled. "Thank you, Videl. Oh, and you're welcome for saving your life." She smiled.  
  
"Gohan, I was wondering about something else too." She blushed, and then swallowed loudly. Gohan grinned.  
  
"You're sounding like me."  
  
"Well, I'm nervous."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Gohan, will you be my boyfriend?" There was a thump as Gohan fell backwards onto the ground. Videl blinked. "Gohan?" She looked down and saw that his eyes were shut. She frowned and scooted over closer. "Gohan, what's wrong? Are you okay?"  
  
Suddenly, his eyes opened and he was smiling. She scowled at him. "Hey! You were faking!" Gohan laughed and sat up. He kissed her, silencing her complaint. He pulled away and looked into her eyes. She smiled.  
  
"Does that answer your question?" She nodded. He smiled back. For a long time, they just sat there, looking into each other's eyes.  
  
"Gohan?" Videl finally broke the long, but not uncomfortable, silence.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, Saiyaman can fly, and lift buses, and catch bullets, so." Gohan sighed.  
  
"Yes, I really can do all that."  
  
"But, how?" Gohan looked at her.  
  
"Are you sure you want to know? It will probably freak you out and you'll regret asking me to be your boyfriend." She smirked.  
  
"Oh, I doubt that." He smiled.  
  
"It all started when I was four years old."  
  
  
  
Videl had remained quiet during the whole tale of Gohan's life. He hadn't left out anything. He had even told her about being the gold fighter. And of course, Videl's head was overflowing with questions.  
  
The first of which being, "So it was you, and not my dad that defeated Cell?" He nodded. "How dare he! Taking all the responsibility and the glory! Boy I can't wait to see his face when I tell him that the boy that defeated Cell is my boyfriend." She laughed. Gohan gulped.  
  
"Um, Videl. I don't know if you should tell your dad that." She looked at him curiously.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Well, I don't want to get mad or anything. It's not like he doesn't know that he didn't really beat Cell. And besides, I don't want all the fame. I just did it to save the world." She smiled.  
  
"You're amazing Gohan. You really are. I have another question, though. Could you show me what a super saiyan looks like? I mean, I saw what I'm assuming was you and your dad at the Cell Games.but I want to see what you look like now." Gohan slumped.  
  
"I knew that was coming. Okay, do you want me to do it really fast, or take a long time and make it into a big deal." She grinned.  
  
"Take a long time and make it into a big deal, of course."  
  
"I was afraid of that." Gohan stood up and gritted his teeth. The ground began to shake, and Videl had to hold onto a tree. The river began to ripple with the energy that was beginning to radiate from Gohan. He let out a long yell and a golden aura slowly flickered to life around him. His hair turned gold and his eyes turned green. He continued the yell for a moment longer, then lowered his gaze slowly to Videl. He looked into her eyes, and at that moment the ground stopped shaking.  
  
"So what do you think?" Videl's mouth was hanging open. I had no idea that he was so strong. She blinked.  
  
"Wow." Gohan smiled and sat back down. "Are you going to stay like that?"  
  
"I can, or if it's creeping you out, I'll go back to normal." She looked him up and down.  
  
"It's not creeping me out, but could you go back to normal, anyway." He answered by powering down to his normal self.  
  
"Is that better?" She smiled.  
  
"Gohan, why didn't you ever tell us about all this?" He put on a goofy grin and stuck out his hand.  
  
"Hi, my name's Gohan. I'm half alien and I'm Great Saiyaman. I was trained by an alien who looks like a green bean. My dad's dead, for the second time. I defeated Cell when I was only eleven years old."  
  
He stopped and looked at Videl, who was trying very hard not to laugh. "And I am one of the strongest people in the world, but." Videl's eyebrows came together. "There is one person in this world, who is much weaker than me, and yet." He stopped again and took a step towards her. "When I look into her eyes, I am the one who feels weak." He reached down, grabbed her hands, and pulled her up.  
  
"The only thought in my mind is that I love her, and I pray that she loves me back." His voice was a whisper. Videl's mouth was hanging open. Gohan's arms moved around to her waist and he pulled her closer to him. She smiled as a tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
"She does, she does." She watched as his eyes got bright with joy. "I love you, Gohan." She kissed him, and he kissed her back. They were both aware of nothing but each other. Gohan pulled away and gazed into her eyes.  
  
"I love you, Videl." She smiled and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Gohan?" She murmured into his shoulder.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Are you going to tell your mom about.us?" He gulped.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, I just would like to plan my own wedding." He laughed.  
  
"Videl, do you think you might be getting ahead of yourself?" She looked up at him.  
  
"I don't care." She kissed him lightly. He smiled down at her. All of the sudden, a loud voice came from the direction of the house.  
  
"GOHAN! VIDEL! IT'S LUNCH TIME!" They both sighed and started walking back. Videl's hand found his, and they walked down the path together.  
  
  
  
Well, there's chapie 2! I haven't written any more after this, but let me know if you think I should continue. It would be humorous to see what happens when Videl spends the night. Please Review!!! Let me know what you think and if I should continue or not. (Creative ideas for the "slumber party" are welcome, too! I'm not promising I'll use them, though.)  
  
Saiyan Lover ( (Vegeta, Goku, Trunks, Gohan, and Goten included) 


	3. Chapter 3:Words

Teenage Saiyans and Superheroes  
  
By Me (AKA- SaiyanLover)  
  
Chapter 3- Words  
"Chi Chi, this is absolutely delicious!" Videl warmly thanked the older woman. Chi Chi laughed, happy that someone ate her food slow enough to actually enjoy it.  
  
"Why thank you, Videl. I have had a lot of practice. Cooking for two or three saiyans is a lot of work." Suddenly, the color drained from Chi Chi's face and she slapped her hands over her mouth.  
  
Videl stopped with a bite of rice halfway to her wide-open mouth.  
  
"Chi Chi? What's the matter?" Fearfully, Chi Chi looked over at Gohan, who was still busy shoveling food into his mouth.  
  
Videl watched him practically inhale his food, and felt a sweatdrop run down her neck.  
  
I guess.I'd better start learning how to cook.  
  
"Gohan." Chi Chi said in a soft, defeated tone. Her eldest son stopped his.eating.and looked at his mother curiously.  
  
"Mom, what's wrong??" It was challenging to understand him.since his mouth was still full. Videl felt another sweatdrop slither down her neck.  
  
Chi Chi's chin wobbled, and then she burst into loud sobs.  
  
"Gohan! WAAHH! I'm .sorry!! WAHH!" Swallowing his food, Gohan stood up and walked over so he could put his arms around her comfortingly.  
  
"Mom? What are you apologizing for?" She sniffed several times before beginning to speak in an unsteady voice.  
  
"I didn't mean to say it, Gohan. Please don't be mad." Gohan raised one eyebrow.  
  
"Mom, why would I be mad? What did you say?" Chi Chi promptly burst into hysterical sobs. Gohan made a distressed expression and looked at Videl. She shrugged, being just as clueless as him.  
  
"Mom said saiyan." A small voice made itself heard over the noise of Chi Chi's crying. Gohan looked at his younger brother in exasperation.  
  
"THAT'S why she's so upset?" Goten nodded. Gohan face vaulted.  
  
Why me? Videl smiled and shook her head at Gohan's reaction.  
  
"Chi Chi?" The sobbing quickly stopped at the sound of Videl's voice.  
  
"Yes, Videl?"  
  
"I know."  
  
"Know what?" Videl resisted the urge to face vault as well.  
  
"About saiyans."  
  
"Oh." Chi Chi immediately wiped her eyes and went back to eating.  
  
Videl face vaulted.  
  
"My, my Gohan. You must really like this girl if you've told her everything already. Have you asked her to marry you yet?" Gohan (who was back in his chair) felt his face turn beet red.  
  
"MOTHER! Give me a break! We're only seventeen years old!" Chi Chi just smiled at her son's outburst.  
  
"Well, your father and I were young when we were married, too." Gohan just mumbled under his breath and began picking at his food.  
  
Videl (back in her chair as well) was watching Gohan intently.  
  
It's amazing how he can be so innocent, yet be the strongest warrior in the universe. You'd never guess if you didn't know.  
  
Gohan, almost as if hearing her thoughts, looked up at her. She smiled, and winked. This caused him to blush and once again focus on his food. Videl smirked.  
  
  
  
"Brother, will you come swimming with me?" Gohan smiled down on Goten's hopeful grin.  
  
"I dunno, squirt."  
  
"PLEEEAASE????"  
  
"Let's go, Gohan." He looked over at Videl, who was sitting next to him on the front step. He smiled.  
  
I can't say no to that gorgeous face.  
  
"Okay, let's go." Goten shouted and shot off into the air. (A/N - Gohan has already taught him how to fly, but he hasn't taught Videl)  
  
Videl stood up, and then was extremely startled to feel a strong pair of arms wrap around her waist and lift her up into the sky, air rushing past them. She instinctively grabbed whatever was holding her, so as not to fall.  
  
Gohan, feeling her urgent touch, looked down into her face. Her eyes were squeezed shut and she looked terrified. Gohan felt his heart crack.  
  
"Videl, you can open your eyes." In the shock of being picked up, she hadn't even realized that she was flying.  
  
She opened her eyes and looked down to see the ground rushing past her.  
  
I'm flying. She looked up into the face of her transportation. and Gohan's .carrying me.  
  
Her cheeks warmed slightly at the realization that they were quite closely.pressed together. Gohan noticed her unease and frowned.  
  
"What's wrong?" She bit her lip.  
  
"Nothing." Gohan knew that something was bothering her. He stopped in midair and brought her around to face him. He held her around the waist with one arm and lifted her chin upwards with the other hand. She hesitantly met his eyes and all her embarrassment disappeared. How could it not, when his eyes were so warm and full of reassurance?  
  
"Videl.It's me. You don't ever need to be embarrassed around me, okay? Never." She smiled and looked down again. He pulled her closer to him and leaned to whisper in her ear.  
  
"Besides," his voice suddenly sounded low and husky, "if we are going to get married.you need to get used to having me hold you." Videl felt her eyes widen and her heart beat faster at what she knew Gohan was implying.  
  
Suddenly, he jerked away and looked anxiously towards her.  
  
"Umm, Videl? I didn't mean to say that.it just.I don't know." Videl looke up at Gohan, whose face was even redder than her own. He looked so afraid and apprehensive. The frightened look in his eyes caused her to burst with the longing to make him realize what he had sad didn't offend her at all.  
  
She smiled slowly at him and leaned over to his ear as he had done moments ago.  
  
"But it was true." She felt him take a quick but silent breath.  
  
"Videl." She turned her head and lightly brushed his neck with her lips. She heard him gasp quietly. She placed several more soft kisses on his neck before pulling away and placing her forehead against his.  
  
"And you'll have to get used to that, too." He gazed at her with awe and wonder.  
  
"Videl." he said horsely, "I love you."  
  
"I know."  
  
  
  
"Gohan, lookie!" Goten yelled as soon as his brother landed with Videl clinging to his neck.  
  
"What, Goten?" Gohan asked while letting go of Videl. At that moment, a wet object was tossed up at their feet.  
  
"It's a baby fish, Gohan! Isn't he little?" Videl smiled at Goten's innocence.  
  
"He sure is!" Gohan agreed whiled gently pushing the fish back into the lake. Goten dived under the water, searching for more interesting objects or specimens.  
  
"He's so much like Dad." Videl looked over at Gohan. He hadn't sounded sad, just regretful.  
  
"Gohan, your Dad's still watching over you. He's become your guardian angel." He smiled.  
  
"He'd look good with wings." Videl smiled, too.  
  
"I wish I could meet him."  
  
"Maybe you can, someday." Gohan looked up at the sky. Videl was suddenly hit with a feeling of de-ja-vu (sp?).  
  
Yesterday when he was looking up at he sky, he was thinking about his father."  
  
She looked at Gohan with empathy, and put her hand on his arm as she had done the day before. This time, he didn't flinch. Videl smiled inwardly.  
  
It's amazing how much can change in 24 hours.  
  
Without any warning, both teens were splashed in the face with water. A giggle came from the direction of the lake.  
  
"Come on, brother! Come swim!" Gohan smiled and wiped the water out of his eyes.  
  
"Up for a dip?" Videl asked, and catching him off guard, shoved him into the water. He surfaced, spitting out water, to see Videl laughing.  
  
With unnatural speed, Gohan appeared behind Videl and picked her up in his arms. She squealed in surprise and half heartedly tried to escape. Gohan leaned over to whisper in her ear.  
  
"I've got you know, my pretty." She blushed slightly and stopped struggling. Gohan flew out over the water.  
  
"Gohan.!" Videl's voice had a warning tone.  
  
He let go.  
  
With a splash, she hit the surface. It was Gohan's turn to laugh when she surfaced with hair hanging in her face. She pushed it out of her face and swam to the bank. Once on land, she turned around and glared at Gohan, who was still floating in the air.  
  
"Now we're even, right?" He asked. She rolled her eyes and began taking off her shoes. Then her socks. For some reason, Gohan was unable to keep his eyes off her. She proceeded to take off the large white t- shirt, and without it Gohan could easily see her womanly figure.  
  
When she reached down to take off her yellow shirt, Gohan realized that his face was hot. She was left only in her skintight black capri's and a spaghetti strap black shirt. He realized, causing his whole body to warm, that the shirt was also serving as a bra.  
  
Vigorously, Gohan shook his head and looked around for Goten. He saw him swimming up to the bank where Videl was sitting. He lowered himself down to the bank as well. Videl glanced at him as he avoided looking at her. She then realized exactly what she did.or didn't.have on.  
  
"Goten, wanna play a game of tag?" Gohan asked, hoping to distract his mind from the thoughts that were beginning to fill it. Goten was quite overjoyed, and shot into the air. Gohan smiled, and without realizing what he was doing, kicked off his shoes and took off his shirts.  
  
Videl felt her mouth fall open, and tried unsuccessfully to close it.  
  
Oh.damn.DAMN, Gohan!! Before she could form a complete thought, he shot off in search of Goten.  
  
Videl shook her head.  
  
I can't believe it. I mean, this is GOHAN! It's like he's two separate people. At school he's quiet, studious, and reserved. But here he's so different. He can be himself without worrying about what people would think if they knew what he was.  
  
It must be terrible to live two separate lives. But he's so happy and full of life, it's hard to tell how much it bothers him.  
  
It's hard to believe that he's had so many burdens dropped on his shoulders, and yet he still manages to find happiness.  
  
Even though he lost his father.to someone he could have beaten. He felt like it was his fault. Nobody blamed him, but he still carries that weight on his shoulders. He hasn't realized that he still hasn't forgiven himself for something he doesn't even need to be forgiven for.  
  
He seems happy.but I know he still must have nightmares about it. Maybe it's just his subconscious that haunts him with the memories of that day.  
  
She looked up to see Gohan suddenly appear in front of Goten, but let him get away. Goten obviously thought he had outsmarted him, and laughed happily.  
  
Gohan, you are the most. incredible and amazing person I have ever known. I promise you, I will make you happy, and I won't ever let you blame yourself again.  
  
You don't deserve the pain you've been forced to endure. I swear, Gohan, that I will alleviate your pain, and I will guard your heart with my life.  
  
I am going to show you what it's like to be in love, and to have someone love you. I know that you would do the same for me, if I were the one with your troubled past.  
  
"Videl?" She jerked out of her thoughts and looked in the direction of the voice. It was Gohan. He was sitting next to her, waving his hands in front of her eyes. She blinked several times, then smiled, remembering the things she had promised to do.  
  
"I was just thinking about you." He seemed a bit taken aback by this. He seemed even more taken aback when she turned around to face him and raised herself up to sit sideways on his legs.  
  
"Videl?" She gently placed her cheek against his chest, which was wet.and bare. Gohan felt her cheek warm against him, and placed his arms around her waist assuringly, even though he didn't know what she had planned.  
  
"You're amazing, Gohan. Did you know that? You seem so happy and innocent, but then you can be intimidating and powerful. And then other times, you're sad and heartbroken." Gohan tensed ever so slightly, but Videl felt it. She wrapped both her arms around him and slowly rubbed his back.  
  
"Gohan, I know you don't realize it, but you're still hanging on to the past. A past that everyone around you has accepted. It's a shadow in your heart. And I don't think even you can see it." She felt him take a breath beneath her.  
  
"Videl.I do know. I wake up at night sometimes, and I've relived that day all over again. It's only at night. The sunlight drives back the shadow.but the sun doesn't always shine." Videl shut her eyes. It was killing her to see him in pain.  
  
She sat up, and lifted her left leg over and knelt down so she was straddling his legs. She saw his adam's apple bob up and down as he swallowed nervously. She took his face in her hands.  
  
"Gohan," she whispered softly, "you don't need the sun.as long as you let me love you." Gohan's heart jumped.  
  
"Videl." To his surprise, she began to kiss every inch of his neck, more intensely than she had before. He shut his eyes and leaned his head back.  
  
On her last kiss, she gently bit him, causing him to suck in a quick breath and then let it out in a small, barely audible groan. He felt something pulling him deep from within.something he had never felt before.something he couldn't describe.something he that went beyond simple love or lust.something so powerful, it threatened to overcome his entire being.  
  
He was vaguely aware of Videl's lips fastening upon his own. He slowly pried her lips apart with his tongue and let it dart in quickly. She let out a small moan, which caused the feeling within Gohan to intensify.  
  
In the part of Gohan's mind that was still able to make comprehendible thoughts, he was so thankful he had sent Goten home.  
  
They continued the kiss for several minutes; getting more passionate with every second. But soon enough, they had to pull apart for air. Gohan was breathing in gasps and his eyes were slightly glazed.  
  
"Videl.I don't want to .before we get.married." Videl smiled.  
  
"I know Gohan. Don't worry, we'll wait for that." He smiled, still breathing quicker than normal.  
  
"Well, part of me doesn't want to..." She smirked, despite the blush on both their faces.  
  
Gohan leaned forward to kiss her again. Forgetting everything else, they both were aware of only each other.  
  
Videl was slightly surprised when she felt Gohan push her backwards onto the grass. She looked at him curiously when seconds later he broke the kiss. He smirked and his eyes narrowed.  
  
"My turn." his voice had become deeper than normal. Videl swallowed.  
  
He buried his face in her neck, nuzzling it tenderly. Her blue eyes closed as he repaid her for the pleasure she had given him. He began to kiss her neck, the same way she had done.  
  
Her breath came quicker, and Gohan was suddenly aware of her breasts rising and falling against his bare chest. He realized, shacked and embarrassed, that he wanted to feel her breasts, her whole body bare against him.  
  
At this thought, the passion inside him was too great. He ravaged her neck; kissing, licking, nuzzling, biting. Videl let out a small yelp as a result of his actions. She reached up, feeling her fingers tangle in his midnight black hair.  
  
"Gohan." At the sound of her voice, he stopped and was brought back to reality. He let his eyes find hers. He bent over and kissed her gently.  
  
"Videl.? I.did I .?" He was suddenly nervous about what he had done. She shook her head and smiled.  
  
"Gohan." she laughed, "All I can say is.I can't want until we're married.damn Gohan." He blushed, but understood her remark to be a compliment of sorts. And truth be told, he couldn't wait either.  
  
He moved off of her and she sat up.  
  
"Gohan, let's go home." Smiling, he grabbed her and began flying towards the house.  
"Umm..Gohan? What about the rest of our clothes."  
  
  
  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE forgive me for taking so long w/ this update!!!!!! But I hope you liked it!!!! Please review & let me know, ok?  
  
Oh- and my story The Hope, the Prince, and the Future is finished, if anyone wants to read it!!  
  
Please review, and give me ideas for the "sleepover"!!! ~wink~  
  
Oh- I thought I should tell you that this isn't going to be a lemon!!! Like they said, they're waiting till they're married, and besides- my lemons suck!!!!!!  
  
SaiyanLover ((Vegeta, Goku, Trunks, Gohan, and Goten included)) 


	4. Chapter 4: Realizations

Teenage Saiyans and Superheroes  
  
Chapter 4- Realizations  
  
By- Me (AKA- SaiyanLover)  
  
"You two are as set and fishy smelling as Goten was! What kept you, anyway?" Chi Chi excaimed as he two teens walked in the door.  
  
They both blushed at her questions and mumbled inaudibly under their breaths. Chi Chi just smiled knowingly.  
  
"Gohan, you go in the bathhouse and wash up. Videl, you can use the shower in the house. There should be towels in there."  
  
"Thanks, Chi Chi." Gohan and Videl walked sown the hallway to get their pajamas from Gohan's room.  
  
As they walked, neither one could help but think about washing up. Only, they weren't thinking of themselves, but of the person standing next to them.  
  
A hot blush crept on the faces of both teens. Gohan glanced over at Videl, shaking the images from his mind, and saw that she was blushing as well.  
  
Feeling his stare, she looked at him hesitantly. He smiled mischievously, and she knew they had been thinking the same things.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts..." she said teasingly. Gohan smirked in return.  
  
"I could show you..." he whispered. Her eyes widened, and then she noticed that he was trying not to laugh. She glared at him playfully and punched him on the shoulder.  
  
He laughed and grabbed her hand before she could pull back from the futile punch. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed her fingertips.  
  
"You're gonna have to do better than that, Videl." She pulled her hand back and smiled. She leaned up and kissed him softly.  
  
For Gohan, it was sheer bliss...and sheer torture. His mind against his body. Luckily, Chi Chi had taught him well, and his brain overcame the saiyan instincts.  
  
Videl could sense that Gohan was struggling. She pulled away and rested her forehead against his. She looked into his deep, fathomless eyes, and it was all she could do to keep herself from drowning in them.  
  
"Gohan, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..." He shook his head and smiled.  
  
"Don't apologize. It's just that...I'm still hung over from earlier. So I won't have control over anything I do." She smiled and leaned over to whisper in his ear.  
  
"I don't think I would mind..." he choked and she pulled back and smirked. He glared at her.  
  
"Don't encourage me." She smiled and went through the doorway to his room, where she had left her bag. Gohan went in as well, and produced a pair of loose pants and a white t-shirt from his closet.  
  
Videl had a pair of sweats and a "World Martial Arts Tournament" t- shirt in her hand when she left to take a shower, leaving Gohan alone in his room.  
  
She grinned while she was walking down the hall.  
  
I never thought that Gohan was capable of acting so...suggestive, to say the least. He always seems so conservative and reserved about that kind of stuff.  
  
Guess that's what the power of a woman can do. I'm glad that I'm the one who has Gohan's heart, rather than someone else.  
  
And I'm glad that he has mine...  
  
  
  
As Gohan stepped into the warm tub, he found himself thinking about all that Videl had said to him that day.  
  
It was as if she could see straight into his heart, where no one else could. She knew what his secrets were, what scared him, and what he loved.  
  
He knew, and accepted, that he was helplessly at her mercy. Never before had anyone been able to see the immense pain hidden within his heart.  
  
After the Cell Games, a weight had settled on Gohan's shoulders. He accepted his father's death, but the fact that no one could accept was what pained him- that Goku's death was Gohan's fault.  
  
Not in entirety, not completely, but he could have prevented it. His pride caused him to allow his revenge to be extracted upon Cell.  
  
Only after his father's sacrifice could he see how foolish he had been. Everyone knew he could have ended it sooner, but he had redeemed himself in their eyes by ending it once and for all.  
  
It was on that day that Gohan realized the difference between the good guys and the bad guys.  
  
The evil allow their love for power to win, and use it to inflict suffering upon others to distract themselves from realizing what they are doing is wrong.  
  
The pure of heart use their power combined with their love to end the suffering caused by others. This often cause them to suffer, but therein lies the difference.  
  
The good are willing to sacrifice their own happiness and wishes for the sake of others. The wicked are not.  
  
The day of the Cell Games, an eleven year old half saiyan warrior finally saw what his father had somehow always seen- the fine line dividing good from evil.  
  
Suddenly, Gohan's eyes popped open, for they had shut as a result of his thoughts and the soothing water.  
  
I AM responsible for the events leading to my father's death. But by accepting my responsibility, I free myself from the pain of guilt.  
  
Father knew that his sacrifice was the only way I would ever understand the differences and the responsibilities that come with great power.  
  
It is not my fault that he died, but it will be my fault if I ever make such decisions in the future...  
  
Because now I know the difference.  
  
A loud laugh of joy and relief, pent up for seven years, rang forth around Mount Paoz. Gohan's heart leapt and tears crept down his cheeks, wrinkled from smiling.  
  
He was free  
  
Gohan looked heaven ward, and felt an all too familiar hand on his shoulder. He smiled.  
  
"Thank you, Dad."  
  
Up in the heavens, in another dimension, a father also had tears in his eyes. His son had finally understood.  
  
  
  
Chi Chi was humming happily to herself when a renewed Gohan walked in the door from his bath. He grinned widely at her, happy to finally be able to feel happy without feeling guilty, too.  
  
"Hi, Mom! What's for supper?" she raised her eyebrows.  
  
"SUPPER isn't for another hour, young man! I can only cook so fast, you know." He smiled sheepishly.  
  
"I know, Mom," he looked around. "Is Videl out yet?"  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"okay." As Gohan walked away, Chi Chi smiled to herself.  
  
He already seems happier. I'm so glad Videl's come into his life. He really seems to care about her a lot. she turned back to her cooking.  
  
I'm going to be a grandmother!  
  
  
  
Gohan was sitting at his desk writing when Videl got done with her shower. He didn't hear her as she walked in the door.  
  
She smirked and jumped, pushing Gohan out of his chair onto the bed right next to him. He was scared out of his mind, and almost began attacking, when he realized he had been the butt of a joke.  
  
He looked beside him and saw Videl laughing into the pillow. He propped himself up on his elbow and waited until she brought her face up.  
  
"Ha ha." He said flatly. She smiled and poked him.  
  
"Aw, don't get mad. You should've seen your face."  
  
"Is that what you were laughing at." She nodded. "Gee, thanks."  
  
"Awww..." she made a pouty face. "Is Gohan mad at Videl?" She dropped her pout and leaned to his ear. "If he is, I'm sure there's some way to earn his forgiveness."  
  
Gohan sucked in a breath of air to keep himself from loosing his concentration. It was bad enough having Videl lying next to him- on his bed- but when she talked like that, it was almost too much.  
  
He rolled over so his back was to her. He felt her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Gohan, I'm sorry. I just, guess I'm a little impatient for us to get married, is all." He laughed, like she had hoped.  
  
"Videl?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I...was thinking about what you said to me today, and I was thinking about all of it. I think," he swallowed and sat up. "I think I've finally forgiven myself. The shadow's gone." He turned around and smiled.  
  
She smiled back, swallowing down a few tears.  
  
"Does that mean my job's done, and you don't need me any more?" the pouty face was back. Gohan chuckled and leaned over.  
  
"Never..." he whispered into her lips. She smiled and kissed him lightly.  
  
"Good, because you haven't done your job yet." Gohan gulped. "I need help with that Calculas homework."  
  
Gohan fell off the bed, causing Videl to laugh and Goten to stick his head in the door, and promptly pull it back out.  
  
  
  
sorry that's all!! I have serious writer's block, but I figured a shorter chapter would be better than nothing.  
  
I've updated Painful Affections, if you read it, and if you don't - then check it out.  
  
Hopefully I will overcome this pothole in the road soon. Don't give up on me!!!  
  
Review, please!!!!!!!  
  
SaiyanLover (Vegeta, Goku, Trunks, Gohan, and Goten included) 


	5. Chapter 5: First Meetings

Teenage Saiyans and Superheroes  
  
Chapter 5- First Meetings  
  
By- Me (AKA- SaiyanLover)  
  
"Does that make it any easier?" Videl stared blankly at the book in front of her, feeling her brain strain itself.  
  
Gohan was helping her with their Calculus homework, just like she had asked him to. However, being taught by someone who had mastered the concepts years ago only made her feel inferior.  
  
She sighed in a much-exaggerated manner and plopped her head into her hands.  
  
"Gohan, I didn't understand a word you said. Try explaining it using normal-people terms." He smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Sorry Videl, I guess I'm not much help, am I?"  
  
"Well, I think I understand it, but then when YOU start explaining it, I get lost. You're just too smart!" He grinned.  
  
"That's what happens when you have my mom as a teacher." Videl turned her head towards Gohan and looked thoughtful.  
  
"Ya know, Gohan, we all used to think you were a dork. Well, Erasa thought you were cute, but we."  
  
"ME?? CUTE?!! When did she say that???" Gohan's face was so shocked and red that Videl giggled.  
  
"Don't get too excited, Gohan. It was the first day you came to Orange Star. The day the" she waved her hands dramatically, "Gold Fighter AND Great Saiyaman appeared." Gohan smirked.  
  
"When you walked in, she said, 'Oh, look Videl. He's a cutie.' That's why she asked you to sit next to her. Gohan blushed.  
  
"Sharpner was jealous of course, since he wasn't the center of attention." Gohan was intrigued.  
  
  
  
He looked at Videl, puzzled.  
  
"Sharpner always calls me stupid nicknames like 'Brains'. How can he be jealous of me when he insults me?" Videl's eyebrows furrowed and her heart melted as she watched his face.  
  
"Gohan.You've never been jealous of someone, have you?" He bit his lip, thinking. Eventually, he shook his head.  
  
"I've never had anyone to be jealous of. I mean, I've always wanted to be strong like my Dad, and Piccolo when I was little, but I respect them and look up to them. I'm not jealous of them." Videl smiled.  
  
  
  
"Well, Gohan, most people are jealous of someone, which is unfortunate. Jealousy starts so many conflicts and arguments between people." She reached up and held his cheeks between her hands.  
  
"Little Gohan-poo is so lucky! He's never been jealous of anyone." Gohan's face became one of disgust.  
  
"Gohan-poo??!! Do you have to call me that?" She laughed and crossed her arms.  
  
"I think it's cute." Gohan rolled his eyes.  
  
"Just don't call me that in public. I have a reputation to uphold." She snorted.  
  
"Whatever you say, Saiyaman"  
  
"Don't call me that in public either." She smirked.  
  
"Oh, so it's still a secret?" Gohan nodded. "Well, I think I might have to get a little something to be persuaded to keep it a secret." She was whispering, and Gohan was furiously beating away the mental images his saiyan half was sending his way.  
  
"Ummm.like what?" She stood up and walked to his chair, placing her arms around his neck and whispering into his ear.  
  
For a brief second, the images succeeded in overtaking Gohan, and he groaned quietly, before regaining control.  
  
"I think it's time for Great Saiyaman to get a partner." Gohan let out a deep breath, partly relieved, partly disappointed. Videl backed away and smiled.  
  
"What do you think? I can be Saiyagirl!" Gohan sweatdropped.  
  
"Don't scare me like that, Videl! I thought you meant." he blushed. "Never mind." Videl raised her eyebrows and the smirk returned.  
  
"What, Gohan? What were you imagining?" He shook his head, both in response to Videl and the mental pictures. She laughed. The sound was so sweet that it caused Gohan to once again loose control.  
  
He shut his eyes, and his saiyan instincts overtook him. Him and Videl. Together. Making love. It was.  
  
"Gohan!" At the sound of his name, his eyes opened and he gasped for breath. Videl was standing in front of his chair.  
  
"I think you got a bit carried away." He nodded, still unable to speak. She gently rubbed his cheek with the back of her palm until he could speak.  
  
"I'm sorry, Videl. I didn't, I don't know..what happened. I think my saiyan side did.something." He shook his head. "That's never happened before. I guess, maybe." Suddenly his eyes widened as he recalled one of Vegeta's Saiyan Heritage lessons that had taken place over the last seven years, whenever Gohan went to Capsule Corp.  
  
He sat staring, wide eyed for a moment. Then he looked up at Videl and blushed.  
  
"um, Videl. I don't know how to tell you this. Maybe I shouldn't even be telling you. But I think, I 've chosen you," he gulped " as my.mate." Videl just looked at him for a moment before realizing what he meant.  
  
She blushed and smiled.  
  
"For some reason, that doesn't come as a shock to me, Gohan." He looked at her incredulously.  
  
"you mean, it doesn't bother you?" She smiled and shook her head.  
  
"Now, about that Saiyagirl thing." Gohan smiled.  
  
"I guess I'll need to teach you how to fly, but until then I guess you can ride Nimbus." Videl frowned. "You'll see." He then dragged her down the stairs and outside.  
  
"NIMBUS!!" Videl gave him a funny look, but seconds later the fluffy yellow cloud appeared in front of them.  
  
"Woah. This is awesome!" Gohan smiled.  
  
"I'm pretty sure you'll be able to ride it."  
  
"What do you mean?" suddenly Videl looked nervous.  
  
"Well, only those who are pure and good can ride on Nimbus. Me, my dad, my mom, and Goten can." Videl looked tentatively at the magic cloud.  
  
"Will you show me first?" He nodded.  
  
"Sure, but there's really nothing for you to be worried," he hopped onto Nimbus "about" and fell through onto the ground.  
  
...  
  
"Aw, NIMBUS!! What did I do?? You've never kicked my off before!" Nimbus flew upwards, bounced on Gohan's head, and then circled Videl several times.  
  
Gohan blushed. Videl smiled as she realized what Nimbus was trying to say.  
  
"That wasn't my fault, okay? Just let Videl ride you, okay?" He crossed his arms and Videl giggled.  
  
"I think I'm a bad influence on you Gohan." He blushed deeper. Videl took a deep breath and jumped onto Nimbus. And stayed.  
  
Gohan stood up and smiled.  
  
"Congratulations, Videl. You are now Saiyagirl." He walked over an stuck out his hand for her to shake. Instead, she grabbed it and pulled him towards her.  
  
She kissed him, and he was surprised, but kissed her back. She slowly worked her tongue past his lips, and as soon as she did, found herself on a very hard surface, Gohan standing above her, and Nimbus no longer underneath her. She laughed. Gohan laughed. Nimbus laughed. .... errr..  
  
  
  
I know it's not nearly long enough to satisfy you after your long wait, but it's better than nothing  
  
SaiyanLover 


	6. Chapter 6: Sleeping Arrangements

Teenage Saiyans and Superheroes  
  
Chapter 6- Sleeping Arrangements  
  
By Me (SaiyanLover)  
  
"Gohan! Videl! Dinnertime!" Chi Chi yelled up the stairs. When she got no response after several seconds, she frowned, believing that Gohan was ignoring her on purpose. She made a mental note to re-teach Gohan his manners.  
  
But then she realized that maybe that might mean that ...something was going on. She smirked evilly, looking much younger, sassier, and saiyan-like. She slowly placed her foot on the top step and walked up the stairs slowly without making a single sound.  
  
When she reached Gohan's room, she leaned down carefully and put her ear to the wooden door. Yes, she knew eavesdropping, okay okay, SPYING was wrong, but she felt like she had every right to know what her precious baby was doing with his future wife.  
  
Not a sound came to Chi Chi's alert ear. Her eyes narrowed and making a decision, she knocked on the door three times, only to receive no answer. Satisfied that she would not be interrupting anything, she opened the door and saw, to her relief and disappointment, that neither teenager was there.  
  
Glancing around the room, she saw an open Calculus book, and she beamed with pride, guessing that Gohan had been helping Videl with her homework, because she knew he could do it in his sleep. After all, SHE had taught him.  
  
She walked over to the window, wondering if they had gone outside. As she passed by Gohan's bed she absentmindedly smoothed the covers, being the neat freak that she was.  
  
Sure enough, there were Gohan and Videl sitting on the ground outside, laughing. She smiled, when a yellow blur caught her eye.  
  
-Nimbus? What's it doing?-  
  
As if in answer to her question, it made a steep dive and hovered next to Videl, who was blushing slightly as she laughed. Chi Chi smiled and leaned against the windowsill, content just to watch them so happy.  
  
Videl stood up, wiping tears from her eyes, and Gohan did the same. Although she couldn't hear what they were saying, Chi Chi could see their lips moving. Gohan took Videl's hand and helped her step onto Nimbus.  
  
Chi Chi smiled, delighted when Videl stayed on the cloud. So was Videl, for she promptly grinned and did a little bounce before throwing herself off the cloud into Gohan's arms.  
  
The two stood that way for a moment, Gohan's arms wrapped around Videl, her face on his shoulder. Chi Chi rested her head against the warm glass of the window. She couldn't even remember the last time she had seen her son so happy.  
  
A contented sigh escaped her lips, and she forced herself to interrupt their fun. Opening the window, she leaned her head out.  
  
"Gohan! Videl! Dinner's ready!" Both teens jumped at the sound of her voice, and they sprang apart quickly. Even from a distance, Chi Chi could see that they were blushing.  
  
"We'll be right in, Mom!" Gohan yelled back at her. Satisfied, Chi Chi shut the window and trekked back down the stairs to serve the food.  
  
  
  
Gohan and Videl stared up at the window where Chi chi had just disappeared. It was silent for several seconds, until Videl began to giggle.  
  
"How long do you think she was standing there watching us?" she asked. Gohan smiled.  
  
"I actually don't want to know." He grabbed her hand. "Come on, let's go eat!" She rolled her eyes.  
  
"okay, mr. Saiyan appetite. Let's eat." He smiled at her and began walking towards the house. Suddenly he felt something pull him back. He turned around and saw Videl smiling at him.  
  
"Gohan, can I ask you a favor?" He turned around to face her, curious as to what kind of favor she wanted. "Can we watch the stars come out tonight?" Gohan raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Sure. May I ask why?" She smiled.  
  
"You can't see them at my house, and the other day, I wondered if you could see them at yours." "Yes, you can. They're quite beautiful. You'll see." She smiled again, and reached forward to pull him into a hug. He returned the embrace, feeling her heart beating against his chest.  
  
"Gohan, I love you." He smiled into her hair.  
  
"I love you, Videl."  
  
  
  
"Chi Chi, I wish I could cook as good as you! This is incredible!" Videl gushed as they ate their supper. It was no exaggeration- Chi Chi's cooking was marvelous.  
  
"Thank you Videl. That's very sweet. Have as much as you like." The older woman smiled, and Videl returned it.  
  
"Brother?" Goten asked, stopping his gobbling for a moment. Gohan had a bite halfway to his mouth, but placed it back on his plate.  
  
"What is it, Goten?" The child-like face looked at his older brother with curiosity.  
  
"Where is Videl going to sleep?" All three other occupants of the table froze. This was something none of them had thought about (besides Gohan's imagination running away with him)  
  
"Uhh.." was all that Gohan could say, for he was busy mentally battling his saiyan side. Videl blushed and looked down at her plate. Chi Chi said and did nothing, but waited to see how Gohan would get himself out of this little predicament.  
  
"She could sleep with you, couldn't she Gohan? Your bed's big enough." Innocent though it was, his comment put Gohan in a state of agony, silently battling his imagination.  
  
"Goten, boys and girls usually don't sleep together unless they're married." Chi Chi explained in a calm voice, seeing that neither teen was responding.  
  
"But it will be okay because they're going to get married, right MommY?" He asked, totally innocent. Gohan choked, and Videl covered her mouth to hide her giggles.  
  
"I guess it would be all right," Chi Chi said sneakily. Videl's eyes widened and Gohan looked up with horror in his eyes. Chi Chi giggled. "But I don't think Gohan's bed is big enough for both of them."  
  
"Actually.." Gohan started to interrupt, then realized what he was saying. His face turned red and Videl bit back a smile.  
  
"Gohan will sleep on the couch, and Videl can sleep in his bed."  
  
"Oh, no. Gohan can keep his bed. I'll sleep on the couch." Videl protested, feeling slightly gulitly.  
  
"Nonsense Videl, you're a guest." Chi Chi argued. Videl looked over at Gohan apologetically, but he was smiling at her. She smiled back.  
  
  
  
thank you soooo much for putting up w/ me!!! I know I take forever and the chapter is short. Please forgive me. Also, please review. It will take you 7 seconds, but will keep me happy for 7 hours!!!!!  
  
SaiyanLover 


	7. Chapter 7: Chibis

Teenage Saiyans and Superheroes  
  
By- Me (The Probably Forgotten About SAIYANLOVER)  
  
Chapter 7: Chibis  
  
"Gohan, you go and put clean sheets on your bed, alright?" Chi chi said as Gohan brought his many plates into the kitchen and set them on the counter.  
  
He gave his mother a look that she knew all too well. The look that said, "Mom, you live to embarrass me, don't you?"  
  
And she did.  
  
Gohan walked up the stairs and took some fresh sheets out of the hall closet. With a majority of males in the house, most of the sheets were dark masculine colors. Not that Gohan thought Videl would really care what color the sheets were, but he thought it would be nice to make them a little girlie.  
  
Finally, in the very back of the highest shelf he found some that were covered with yellow daisies. Smiling to himself, he shut the door and found Videl standing behind it.  
  
"GAH!!" he yelled out of surprise. Videl had her arms crossed and was watching him with exaggerated interest.  
  
"Find what you were looking for?" she asked with an amused smile, glancing down at the flowered sheets. Gohan blushed and cleared his throat.  
  
"Yes, thank you," he handed them to her and promptly turned around and walked to his room. Videl followed behind him giggling silently.  
  
Gohan crossed over the threshold into his room and strode over to his bed where he began tearing his navy sheets off of the mattress and tossing them behind him.  
  
"Hey!" he heard a muffled shout and turned to see Videl covered with his just tossed sheets. He smiled and pulled them off of her. She was glaring at him.  
  
"Thanks," he smiled back pleasantly.  
  
"No problem!"  
  
She rolled her eyes and began to help him put her lovely flower sheets on the bed.  
  
"So you really don't mind giving up your bed?" she asked after a few moments of silence. Gohan's eyes flitted upwards.  
  
"Not at all. Anything for my little Saiyagirl," he said sarcastically. She smiled and made a pouty face.  
  
"You sound like you don't want a partner Mr. Saiyaman."  
  
Gohan laughed and shook his head.  
  
"It's not like that. It's just it's going to be weird. I won't have to follow you around anymore making sure you don't get hurt," he said with a slight blush on his cheeks. Videl looked at his face, so innocent, and smiled.  
  
"It's funny to think about it now. Knowing that it was you who was always there and that it was you who kept saving my life." She shook her head. "Life's full of surprises."  
  
"Well here's one for ya!" a voice from the hallway yelled suddenly. As Gohan and Videl whirled around, two speeding bodies flew into the room, knocking them both over onto the bed and wrestling them.  
  
"What the...?" asked Videl. Then, next thing she knew Gohan was standing in front of her holding two pint sized half saiyans under his arms.  
  
"Trunks?" Gohan asked, looking down at the little purple haired devil with disbelief. "What are you doing here?" Trunks gave his father's trademark smirk.  
  
"What does it look like, Gohan. I'm torturing you and your girlfriend."  
  
Gohan swallowed the automatic "She's not my girlfriend!" because the truth of the matter was that Videl was his girlfriend. To hide his embarrassment he looked towards Goten, who had put on his innocent-but-guilty face.  
  
"Goten, did you tell Trunks to come over?" he asked sternly. Goten shook his head vigorously.  
  
"No, he came on his own. I promise, brother, I didn't invite him." Gohan turned and looked questioningly at Trunks, who had an aloof look on his features.  
  
"He's telling the truth. He really didn't invite me," he said calmly.  
  
Videl was listening to this conversation with a mixture of amusement and confusion.  
  
Trunks...so is this the real version of the Future Trunks that Gohan told me about? So that makes him Vegeta and Bulma's son!  
  
Now, before Gohan's life story, Videl had never heard of Vegeta, but she had heard of his wife. Capsule Corp. was the biggest producer of...well...everything in the area. So naturally the company's main woman in charge was in the public eye quite a lot. The press never seemed to be able to get a glimpse of her husband, though. Although, Bulma did end up paying for a lot of photographer's cameras that mysteriously "combusted" whenever they were taken onto the Briefs' property.  
  
Gohan sighed in defeat.  
  
"Videl, meet Trunks. The chibi one, not the Future one."  
  
Trunks looked up at Gohan in surprise.  
  
"She knows about me?" Gohan dropped them at that moment and they both landed on the floor on their behinds.  
  
"oww..." murmured Goten.  
  
"Yes, Trunks she know about you. Both of you, actually." Gohan said with a defeated tone in his voice.  
  
"Oh," Trunks answered simply. Then he stood up and looked Videl square in the eyes. She smiled at the young boy, but he didn't return it. He merely stared at her in concentration. Videl raised an eyebrow, not quite sure what was going on.  
  
After almost a minute of complete silence in which Trunks was staring at Videl, he suddenly smiled and stuck out his hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you Videl. I like you already," he said happily as he pumped her hand up and down. She grinned, slightly confused.  
  
"Nice to meet you too, Trunks," He let go of her hand and turned around.  
  
"Come on Goten, let's go spar," he said, and Goten jumped up at the mention of fighting and followed his best friend out the door.  
  
After they were gone, Videl looked at Gohan with a questioning gaze. He just shook his head, exasperated, and gave her an unknowing shrug.  
  
  
  
"Hey Trunks," Goten said as soon as the two were outside. Trunks turned.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Why did you stare at Videl?" Trunks smirked.  
  
"When your Mom called yesterday she said Gohan's girlfriend was coming over today. When my mom told my dad, he sent me to check and see if she had a warrior's spirit. He told me that if she didn't, I had to get rid of her."  
  
"You mean...kill her?" Goten asked in horror.  
  
"No you dummy! Just get her not to be Gohan's girlfriend anymore!" he yelled.  
  
"Oh..." Goten nodded.  
  
After a moment of silence...  
  
"So does she?"  
  
"Does she what?"  
  
"Have a warrior's spirit?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
The two young saiyans looked at each other and nodded, both of them thinking.  
  
So that means she can marry Gohan.

WOW!!! It has been so long since I wrote in any or my stories! I feel awful! Most of you guys probably don't even remember this story it's taken me so long! But to those of you who have still kept at least a little faith in me, I thank you!  
  
I've been meaning to write more in my stories, but I just hadn't gotten around to it. What finally made me start writing this chapter was going back and reading everyone's reviews for this story. Knowing that so many of you wanted it to continue made me feel like I was abandoning my duty!! So here is a short, but new, chapter.  
  
Truth be told, I've actually shifted away from DBZ! ( I never thought I would say that) Not that I still don't love it- I do! But ever since it ended, I've had to move on to other shows as well- like YuYuHakusho, Rurouni Kenshin, InuYasha, Saiyuki, etc. I've also gotten into manga, which is awesome, by the way!! The best shojo series' I've read are Alice 19th, Mars, Marmalade Boy, & Hot Gimmick. While the best shonen ones are Flame of Recca, and the manga for Rurouni Kenshin and YYH.  
  
Okay, enough advertising. I apologize a trillion for being such a poopiehead writer!! Luv you guys!!  
  
The Long Absent SaiyanLover 


End file.
